


Impatient

by kenezbian



Series: Rayvin [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Gavin finally make it to third base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatient

Gavin broke the kiss and pulled away, cradling Ray’s in his hands. “Ray, Ray, wait.”

Ray’s half-lidded eyes came back into focus, glasses discarded onto the table long ago. His eyebrows knit together first in confusion, then concern. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, it’s more along the lines of something you’re not doing.” Gavin brushed a curl away from Ray’s forehead and sat back on the couch, holding Ray down by the hips to keep him from jumping away at the first chance. “We’ve been together a couple weeks now.”

“Yes…” Ray squinted and leaned forward slightly, trying to keep Gavin in focus.

“And you trust me, right?”

“Of course.”

Gavin smirked. “Then why do you freeze every time I reach for your fly?”

Ray’s jaw dropped and he felt the flush creep up his face from under his collar. He averted his eyes away from Gavin’s and tried to push himself up out of his lap, but the Brit’s hands were firm.

“Vav, I don’t really—”

“Ray, am I your first boyfriend?”

The younger man looked up at Gavin and expected him to be laughing, but was surprised when he found him chewing his bottom lip, green eyes wide with concern.

He swallowed loudly and nodded, his blush growing deeper.

Gavin smiled and patted his hip. “Alright then.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad? You didn’t tell me cuz it’s embarrassing, I get it. If you want to take it slow, I don’t mind.” He laughed. “Although I’m glad you finally said something, I was starting to get impatient.”

Ray smirked a little. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Only if you are.” He bounced Ray in his lap once and the smaller man laughed. “C’mon, X-ray, I’d like to finish making out.”

Ray pulled Gavin up by his collar and their mouths crashed together, teeth nibbling lips and tongues finding each other. The Puerto Rican moaned loudly into his mouth and trailed his hands down the blond’s chest, thrumming briefly over his nips before resting at his waist, bunching the hem of his shirt in his fists.

He felt Gavin’s slender fingers squeeze his hips, holding him in place as he lifted his own and pressed against him. They both moaned at the friction, and Gavin let go with one hand to rest it against Ray’s growing erection, and Ray gasped.

“You alright?” Gav whispered, hoping like hell it didn’t come off as a whine.

“Gavin, I… I dont…” He groaned and rutted against his boyfriend’s hand, getting rewarded with more pressure. “I want…”

“Tell me,” Gavin mumbled against his lips, thrusting against him.

“Touch me, Gav, please,” he managed finally, his face growing hot again.

The Brit released his hold on the brunet and lifted him carefully out of his lap, laying him out on the couch and kneeling between his legs. He reached forward and pushed his fingers under the waistband of Ray’s jeans, thumbs resting on either side of the button.

“Please,” Ray said again, resting his hands on top of Gavin’s. “It’s okay.”

Gavin nodded once and unfastened the button, carefully lifting open the fabric over the fly before sliding down the zipper. He heard Ray whine as he grazed his knuckles over his cock while reaching for the band of his boxers, and he bit his lip.

Ray sighed as he lifted his hips, and Gavin slid the confining fabric down to his knees. He gently trailed his fingers along the younger man’s length, and grinned widely when he saw Ray’s eyes roll back in his head.

Gavin briefly let go to unfasten his own pants and slide them down, then he laid out on top of him, both men moaning and pushing against each other as their cocks bumped each other.

Ray wrapped his arms around Gavin’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss, thrusting erratically against the older man, gibberish dribbling from his lips between moans and pecks. Gavin chuckled at the wanton boy and kissed along his jawline to his neck.

“Gav, Gav, please,” Ray babbled, not sure what he was asking for but knowing he needed it. His fingers clawed the blond’s back, balling up his shirt and exposing the smooth tan skin underneath. Gavin clucked his tongue in an attempt to soothe him, and he reached between them to grip both their lengths in his fist.

Ray hollered and his back arched, nearly throwing Gavin off him. The Brit was forced to readjust his weight, and finally got comfortable. “Don’t do that,” he whispered to his lover, placing a gentle kiss on the shell of his ear. “Try to work with me, not against me.”

“S-s-sorry,” Ray muttered, nuzzling his ear.

Gavin settled onto his knees and pushed Ray’s shirt up, craving more skin-to-skin contact, then stretched out again. “You’ve never frotted,” he said lasciviously, grinding his hips down into Ray’s and laughing when he whined.

“Goddammit, Gavin, don’t tease me.” He kicked his pants off and wound his legs around Gavin’s waist, reaching between them and closing his fist around Gavin’s, squeezing him tighter around them.

“I didn’t realize you were so needy,” Gavin said heavily. “Are you like this with the girls too?”

“Gavin—”

The Brit thrust again and Ray’s thighs tightened around his waist. He snickered. “Is it everything you hoped it would be?”

“If I say yes will you let me cum?” Ray growled, pressing his hips up into Gavin’s, running his thumb over Gavin’s slit, spreading around the drop of pre-cum that had collected there.

“If you say yes, I’ll do whatever you need.” He did the same to Ray and kissed his eyelids when they fluttered shut.

Ray gasped for a moment, having lost his words, but finally managing to squeak out a tiny “yes Gavin please let me cum” before forgetting how to speak English completely and resorting to guttural moans.

The older man began rutting his hips against his companion’s, creating as much friction as he could with his fist, and after a moment he felt Ray’s drop away. The smaller man gripped his biceps and threw his head back, panting and moaning, and Gavin leaned down to place kisses on his exposed neck.

Ray’s breaths were getting ragged, his thrusts impatient, and finally he croaked out, “Gavin, I’m clo—” but the word was cut off as his orgasm rushed through him, tearing a shout from his throat.

Gavin was moaning in time with this thrusts, and when he felt Ray’s warmth run down his fingers he came too, adding to the mess.

They sat still for a moment, trying to catch their breaths, and finally Gavin lifted his head from Ray’s chest and grinned when his brown eyes met his.

“Holy shit,” Ray said breathlessly, reaching up and cupping Gavin’s jaw. “Holy shit.”

“Is that all you have to say for yourself?” Gavin chuckled, leaning back and patting Ray’s side with his clean hand.

“You’re a dominant filthy little shit.” Ray sat up and removed his shirt, shivering slightly when the cool air hit the sweat that had pooled on his back.

“And you liked it.” Gavin made a kissy-face at him and carefully stood up, letting his jeans pool at his ankles so he could step out of them. “I’ll be in your shower.”

Ray’s jaw dropped. “No wait, it’s my goddamn shower, I should get first dibs!”

Gavin shot a look over his shoulder as he  walked away. “You could always join me.”

“Gavin David Free, if you set one foot in the—” Ray’s sentence was cut off by the door shutting, and he sighed.


End file.
